kincaids_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Julian and Friends' Adventures of Dreamland
Julian and Friends' Adventures of Dreamland is the sixteenth episode of the fifth season of the Chronicles of Kincaid. Plot Part 1 13 June 1947: a spaceship, trying to escape from two others, is shot down and crashes on Earth near Roswell, New Mexico. Eleven years later in Dry Springs, Nevada, The TARDIS materialises at a diner, and the Doctor, Julian and his friends meet Cassie Rice and Native American Jimmy Stalkingwolf. When Donatello and Karai investigate an alien artifact, which cuts them and accidentally activates. Detecting that the artifact has been activated, two Men in Black arrive demanding the artifact in question. The Doctor and the others escape, to investigate Jimmy's "space monsters". The monsters turn out to be a group of Dark Legion mutants and a Viperox Battle Drone. The Drone is destroyed by a rocket from a USAF helicopter which arrives on the scene and the mutants flee. The soldiers take them to Area 51 (aka Dreamland). In Dreamland, Colonel Stark locks them in a cell with a gas that will wipe their memories. With Raphaels assistance, Ben becomes Big Chill and manages to escape and shut off the gas. When the group escapes through a ventilation shaft, the alarm sounds and they run into a lab where they find a captured grey alien. After fleeing pursuing guards in a lift they are recaptured at the top of the lift shaft. Colonel Stark is revealed to be working with an Archangel named Metatron. Part 2 The Doctor, Cassie, Jimmy, Julian and his friends find themselves in a hanger which contains a spaceship similar to the one that crashed in 1947. Julie uses Ship to power the ship while everyone escapes on it. They are pursued by two fighter jets and crash near an abandoned mining town called Solitude. Exploring an abandoned building, Jimmy is pulled into a hole in the floor by a zombie-like monster. The gang follow and find Jimmy being questioned by Seraphiel about the time and the Doctor. When confronted, Seraphiel states that his master Metatron is seeking an enemy outside of Julians friends. Before the Doctor can find out the identity of their target, Cassie, who has freed Jimmy, effects an escape by starting a fire with an oil lamp. The group then stumble across a large monster giving birth to several hideous beasts, who the Doctor horrifically identifies as Darkspawn. Part 3 With several Darkspawn soldiers bearing down on them, Julian, his friends, the Doctor, Cassie and Jimmy escape through the mine tunnels in a mine railway cart. When the cart finally exits the mine shaft, the three are greeted by Mr. Dread and the other "Alliance of Shades" android. The four androids are then destroyed Jimmy's Grandfather Night Eagle, who turns out to be familiar with creatures from other dimensions. The group proceeds to a cave where they meet a man who identifies himself as an Atlantean scientist named Koryak, who seems to recognize Sarah and bows to her. He soon explains that he was among the survivors of Quan Chi's onslaught and joined Arthur Pendragon's incarnation of the Army of Light. After his tale, Colonel Stark enters the cave and thanks the Doctor for leading the army to the Atlantean, proclaiming the Doctor has helped him to save the world, but the Doctor feels like that is a bad thing. Part 4 Stark takes them back to Area 51 - along the way Night Eagle grimly notes, "Men like Stark don't save worlds. All they know is destruction." Koryak is reunited with his wife Chian and the alien tech found in the diner turns out to be a genetic weapon designed by Koryak to destroy Quan Chi's fleshshaped soldiers. The device can only be used by the last people who touched the weapon: Karai. However, Metatron hopes that Koryak will reprogram the weapon for his use. Stark intends for the device to be reprogrammed to destroy the Russians, but the Doctor refuses to allow this and he and Korra snatch the weapon, fleeing to the roof with Stark in hot pursuit. The Doctor and Korra are cornered by Stark, who intends on having them killed to gain the weapon. However, Koryak arrives and ultimately convinces Stark that his alliance with Metatron and Seraphiel will only lead to disaster - the two would at some point betray Stark and conquer Earth (as they have once conquered the technologically superior Atlantis that he and others have belonged to, the US Army would have no chance at all). Stark orders his men to arrest Metatron and Seraphiel, but he escapes, declaring that they will "tear your world to shreds". Part 5 The Doctor, Korra and Stark run down to the room where Koryak and Chian are, but find Karai lying on the ground, her side bleeding. Koryak reveals that Metatron had mortally wounded Karai and that she was dying. However, Koryak reveals says there was something in the ship that could help her, but Stark says that anything found in the ship was stored in the Area 51 vault, which hasn't been entered for some time as something got loose in there. The Doctor, Koryak, Leonardo, Korra, April and Casey arrive at the vault, and the Doctor asks April and Casey to find the TARDIS back at Dry Springs. Inside the vault, The Doctor and Koryak Part 6 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5